gyrozetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Eraser 666
Eraser 666 is a former driver of Xenon. His real name was never revealed, even by himself as he wants to forget his previous life. He is a self-proclaimed fifth member of the Four Eraser Royals despite having three 6s in his name. In truth, he is an Eraser imposter who's hero is Eraser-01, who was able to defeat Kakeru by himself. Personality Appearance Plot In the beginning, 666 was a chubby comic collector who did not have any friends or dreams but seems to be a fan of Gyrozetters as he collects figurine models of them. When he saw Guiltice on the news broadcast, defeating Raibird all on its own, it inspired him to become a member of the Eraser Corps (though not officially as his suit and Soul Eraser are merely replicas created by him) as according to him, "You don't need any friends. All you need is power!". After infiltrating the Xenon base, Eraser 666, as he calls himself, requests Toma to give him the chance to defeat the now-reformed Souta and try to covince him to rejoin the Eraser Corps. Despite everyone questioning his presence, including Toma himself, he approves. After sending a fabricated video of Guiltice attacking the New Yokohama Center and drawing out Souta, he requests him to meet him at a Xeterate mining facility, to which Souta complies. After Souta's arrival and a small introduction, Eraser 666 attacked Souta with his Gyrozetter, Ursus, as payback for betraying Xenon. To prove his point that Souta has become weak due to his kind-heartedness, 666 quickly defeats Guiltice with brute force, injuring Souta in the process. He then leaves the site, telling Souta to return if he decides to rejoin Xenon. Despite his actions (even impressing Eraser Queen for making short work of Souta), Eraser Ace already knows the truth about 666 and demands that he leave before his superiors find out. When Souta returned to the mining site (in an effort to sway 666 and help him see the big picture), 666 hands him his Soul Eraser, to which Souta immediately knows its a replica and crushes it. A rematch ensues, resulting with Guiltice having the upper hand after striking Ursus' knee joints from the begining, forcing 666 to stop. After Souta convines him that nothing is meaningless, Eraser Ace appears and attacks 666, sending him into a wall. He is then forced to watch on as Eraser Ace and Souta fight each other, with Kakeru arriving just in time to turn the tables. 666 cries with tears of joy as he watches Guiltice and Raibird defeat Cerbeiser with a Double Attack , forcing Eraser Ace to retreat. After thinking things through, 666 reforms himself and decides to be become a hero instead, fighting against Xenon. After self-proclaiming himself as Arcadia's "seventh chosen driver", 666 leaves in good terms with the Souta, Kakeru and the others, hoping to meet them again one day . After the Arcadia/Xenon war has ended, 666 and Eraser Ace paired up as a stunt driving duo. Quotes References